icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Video Gallery:Jathan
Video:hanging with the nickelodeon peeps! Video:Jennette Almost FALLS Rock Climbing! (Tiger Beat & BOP) Video:Jenn and Nathan and cast Video:Keke, Jennette and Nathan on the Nickelodeon Cruise Video:laser eye surgery blooper (icarly) with nathan (Kress) Video:iCarly Hollywood Hang Day 4 & 5 (1/2) Video:Jennette McCurdy from iCARLY at the big NICK shoot! Video:Kids Choice Awards Behind-the-Scenes (BOP & Tiger Beat) Video:Jennette McCurdy & Nathan Kress: Video:Cruisin' with Nickelodeon's Hottest Stars Video:meeting Nathan Kress & Jennette McCurdy on 11/2/08! Video:Jennette McCurdy & Nathan Kress MARINER Event! Video:Sammi Hanratty, Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress Video:School on set - Jennette & Nathan Video:Jennette McCurdy And Nathan Kress in the airport Video:Nathan Kress & Jennette McCurdy At Teen Choice Awards Video:Big green help - Jennette and NAthan] Video:BrainSurge - Nickelodeon Stars Special 2/2 - Part 1 (Re-Upload) Video:Rappin' ON SET with Nathan! Video:Jennette and Nathan Rock Band Banter Video:Nathan & Jennette At Keke Palmers Sweet 16! Video:iCarly Twitter Song (Performed by Miranda,Jennette, Noah and Nathan) Video:Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress! Video:Jennette McCurdy Touchs Nathan Kress's Wart!!! Video:World Premiere of 'The Project Natal Experience' *exclusive* Video:Jennette McCurdy And Nathan Kress in the airport Video:hanging with the nickelodeon peeps! Video:Nickelodeon Stars Sing Jingle Bells Video:Nathan and Jennette - Crush Video:ICarly: iTwins Interview! *SPOILER ALERT* Video:Jennette McCurdy & Nathan Kress Video:Cruisin' with Nickelodeon's Hottest Stars Jennette and Nathan Video:Jennette McCurdy & Nathan Kress Play Putt-Putt Golf on 2008 Nickelodeon Cruise Video:Piper's Picks TV Video:iCarly SCRIPT READING - SNEAK PEEK!!! Video:iCarly to Rebecca and Nina Video: iCarly: Jennette Finds Gross Goo - Nathan Eats It Video: iCarly: Jennette & Nathan talk TONIGHT'S iCARLY!!! Video: (HQ) *NEW* iCarly Cast Sings Theme Songs - Extra After 'iGot a Hot Room' Video: iCarly - Silly Stuff Between Takes Video: iCarly: The Stars Look At Me Like I'm An Injured Moose Video: iCarly Answers Suzie Mae Page's QUESTION Video: (HQ) Jennette Mccurdy rapping about Carly's new room With Nathan and Noah! Video: Gggggffffkjgvxst Video: iCarly: Sam & Freddie - WHAT?!?!?!?! Video: iCary: Miranda, Jennette, Nathan, & Me - Goofin' Off Video: iCarly & Victoria = TRICKED!!! Bwahahaha Video: iCarly & @VictoriaJustice PULL HAIR! Video: (HQ) *NEW* Celebrity Packed Penguins Premieres September 4th! Video: Nathan kress , Jennette mccurdy e keke palmer Video: iCarly-Victorious REHEARSAL!!! Video: iCarly: Which Cast Member Would You Eat? Video:Chat with the iCarly crew Part 1/2 Video:Chat with the iCarly crew Part 2/2 Video:Meet & Greet iCarly & True Jackson Stars Video:makenna meets the nick stars Video: Exclusive Footage from the Kids' Choice Awards (2009|Nathan, Jennette & Jerry around 1:55 Video:iCruise with iCarly Day 5 Video:Jennette and Nathan 2 Video:Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress at the KCA 2011|Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress at the KCA 2011 Video:Backstage at the KCA 2011 Video:iCarly Star Nathan Kress' Famous Red Carpet Pose| Jennette joins in at 2:02 Video:HQ NEW Celebrity Brainsurge during Webbiest Week - BTR, Victorious, and iCarly! Video:Jennette McCurdy at the South Town Expo in March 2011|Jennette talks a little about Nathan March 2011 Video:Jennette McCurdy on Brain Surge|Jennette and Nathan 2011 BrainSurge ep clip Video:Jennette McCurdy on the latest episode of BrainSurge|Jennette and Nathan a 2nd 2011 BrainSurge ep clip Video:iOMG Part 2 - Behind the scenes Video:Nathan and Jennette want YOU to meet them! Video:JENNETTE McCURDY Calls NATHAN KRESS a Big Flirt! Video:JENNETTE MCCURDY SNEAKS UP ON NATHAN KRESS! Video:iCarly victorious Danwarp fundraiser for St Jude's Hospital Video: Filming iCarly - "Carly" Checks "Sam's" TEETH! (Spoiler Alert) Video:iCarly: Miranda, Jennette, and Nathan SING Video:iCarly: Um, WHERE'S CARLY?!? Video:iCarly: This JUST Happened On Set :) Video:Nick Day of Play (with a small clip of Jennette and Nathan playing tennis) Video:Jennette, Nathan, Avan, Leon, and Daniella - Welcome to the Nick Cruise! Video:Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress Cruise Q&A: Part One Video:Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress Cruise Q&A: Part 2 Video:Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress on Bucket and Skinner promo Video:iCarly iLost My Mind in 2 hours w/ Bucket&Skinner Video:iCarly iLost My Mind in 1 hour w/ Bucket&Skinner! Video:iCarly iLost My Mind in 30 min w/ Bucket & Skinner Video:Promo 4 de Jennette e Nathan em Video:Promo 5 de Jennette e Nathan em Video:Promo de Jennette e Nathan em iLlMM end credits Video:HD BRAND NEW iCruise With Victorious Week! Video:Nickelodeon Worldwide Day of Play I like to play promo Video:Nick Worldwide Day of Play With Jennette McCurdy Video:Nickelodeon Worldwide Day of Play With Nathan and Jennette Promo 3 Video:iCarly & Victorious Light Up the Creative Arts Emmys Video:iCarly's Jerry Trainor & Dan Scheider: Who Owes Who? Video:Why You Should't Video:iCarly: 2011 Creative Arts Emmys: Red Carpet Video:Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress & Jerry Trainor Talk 'iCarly' at the Creative Arts Emmy Awards 2011 Video:Cast of iCarly 2011 Creative Arts Emmys Video:Nickelodeon's WorldWide Day of Play Video:Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress host the KCA 2011 Australia Video:Nickelodeon's iCarly Stars in DC for Worldwide Day of Play Video:5 sec video of Nathan Kress Jennette MCcurdy Sam Freddie ICARLY 2011 Worldwide Day of Play signing Video:Jennette MCcurdy Sam Nathan Kress Freddie ICARLY saying Hi @ Worldwide Day of Play Washington DC Video:World Wide Day Of Play Basketball Video:Exclusive: Jennette Interviews Nathan!|Jennette Interviews Nathan! Video:Stars of iCarly Nathan Kress & Jennette McCurdy at the 2011 Nick KCA's|Pre-Aussie KCA's interview Video:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards|Nathan and Jennette AKCA's Orange Carpet Video:1 Jennette and Nathan on the Orange Carpet KCA 2011|Jennette and Nathan on the Orange Carpet KCA 2011 Video:2 Jennette and Nathan Opening Sequence and Hottest Hottie KCA 2011|Jennette and Nathan Opening Sequence and Hottest Hottie KCA 2011 Video:3 Jennette and Nathan Slime the Audience KCA 2011|Jennette and Nathan Slime the Audience KCA 2011 Video:4 Jennette and Nathan announce Cody KCA 2011|Jennette and Nathan announce Cody KCA 2011 Video:5 Jennette and Nathan Dancing to Cody and Announcing CM Punk KCA 2011|Jennette and Nathan Dancing to Cody and Announcing CM Punk KCA 2011 Video:Jennette and Nathan Talking and Justice Crew 7/10/11|Jennette and Nathan Talking and Justice Crew Video:6 Jennette loses Nathan KCA 2011|Jennette loses Nathan KCA 2011 Video:7 Jennette and Nathan rap KCA 2011|Jennette and Nathan rap KCA 2011 Video:Nathan and Jennette get Slimed KCA 2011|Nathan and Jennette get Slimed KCA 2011 Video:Cody Simpson|Nathan slimes Jennette at the end Video:Australian KCAS 2011 - Nathan Kress, Jennette McCurdy and CM Punk|Australian KCAS 2011 - Nathan Kress, Jennette McCurdy and CM Punk After Show Video:Australian KCAS 2011- Jennette McCurdy Answers Fan Questions|Jennette mentions How to get her hairstle, Nathan's quiff and his red carpet pose Video:Australian KCAS 2011- Nathan Kress Answers Fan Questions|Nathan talks spending time with Jennette and the rest of the iCarly cast Video:Australian KCAS 2011 - Nathan Kress and Jennette McCurdy on the Orange Carpet|More of Nathan and Jennette AKCA Orange Carpet Video:Jennette McCurdy & Nathan Kress - Australian Kids Choice Awards 2011|Jennette McCurdy & Nathan Kress - Australian Kids Choice Awards 2011 Category:Real Life Ships Category:Shipping Videos Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments